pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Flygonic
Discu blanqueada =P antiguos mensajes aqui: Archivo:SyaFlygon.png Sya recoje el mensaje! Bueno UD no puede o quiere editar a si que mientras tanto podrias acabar el tercer especial de LVS confiamos en tu locura y esperamos tu colaboracion Pokemon658 17:15 11 abr 2012 (UTC) Gloweon Por qué borraste la imagen de Gloweon que puse en mi dex? --[[User:Dark PikaDex|''~Dark PikaDex~]] [[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|~¿Necesitas mi ayuda?~]] 20:54 11 abr 2012 (UTC) :Ah, vale. Ya he leido tu comentario, perdón por las molestias. --[[User:Dark PikaDex|~Dark PikaDex~]] [[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|~¿Necesitas mi ayuda?~]] 20:56 11 abr 2012 (UTC) Perdon por todo Mira, siento si me porte mal, pero perdoname, sera como si no me huvierais conozido nunca. Pero solo quiero hacer la serie. Te lo pido de corazon, desbloqueame usuario:Marc Gonzalez Garcias Gracias por los naxito's 'Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif El chico Archivo:Star_full.gif GO!! y estrellita Archivo:Ducuac.gif' 21:27 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Entra... AL CHAT! Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 14:32 13 abr 2012 (UTC) toma hola fly esto es para ti:Archivo:kirbygon.png PD:¿wikiamigos?(si aceptas ponme a poliwrath) Archivo:crustle_vs_bouffalant(solo de sc90).pngno te metas con bouffalant, y si lo vas ha hacer diselo a crustleArchivo:crustle_win(solo de sc90).png 21:32 13 abr 2012 (UTC) ok pues amigos entonces (ponme a poliwrath) :3. ahora sobornare a kyogre y otros dandole un pokekirby le pedire amistad a kyogre y otros (es por hacer amigos) Archivo:crustle_vs_bouffalant(solo de sc90).pngno te metas con bouffalant, y si lo vas ha hacer diselo a crustleArchivo:crustle_win(solo de sc90).png 13:32 14 abr 2012 (UTC) No estan tan mal los vs no quedaron mal solo hay que arreglar el cabello un poco PD: yo es arreglo el cabello 'Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif El chico Archivo:Star_full.gif GO!! y estrellita Archivo:Ducuac.gif' 17:48 14 abr 2012 (UTC) Gracias El art me gusto! Gracias bro, PD: Te podrias apuntar a mi serie? (si es que no te apuntaste y me olvide) PD2: Puedo salir en PWO? soy Fan! PD3: Wikiamigos? PD4: NADAAA 8D Archivo:Lucho_mini-1-.gif ¡Vamos Pikachu!Archivo:Lucho_mini-1-.gifArchivo:Pikachu_Caminando.png¡Nos quedaremos sin puesto!Archivo:Pikachu Caminando.png tengo un problemita en el chat No estoy bloqueada y no puedo entrar, pero aparece que estoy en el chat, que passa? Layla Hay 16:56 18 abr 2012 (UTC) Desbloqueale porfa Hoy mismo mi primo me ha contado que le bloqueaste '''PARA SIEMPRE' solo por copiar la imagen de un monstruo y retocarla convirtiendola en un Pokémon gigante que ya no me acuerdo el nombre, yo no me quiero meter en líos pero me gustaría que le desbloquearas, él ha jurado que nunca más volverá a copiar imagenes sin permiso, además, tiene muchas nuevas ideas que no ha podido poner en su dex por culpa del bloqueo. Supongo que te acordaras, ese usuario se llama Ultimate gelido como Ultimate diamantino (aviso de que el nombre se parezca es pura coincidencia). --[[User:Dark PikaDex|''~Dark PikaDex~]] [[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|~¿Necesitas mi ayuda?~]] 23:15 19 abr 2012 (UTC) Ok! En PWO quiero ser Riolu Archivo:Lucho_mini-1-.gif¡Rapido Pikachu!Archivo:Lucho_mini-1-.gifArchivo:Pikachu_Caminando.png¡Nos quedaremos sin puesto!Archivo:Pikachu_Caminando.png I want... you... .-. digo, mis poderes de mod Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 09:56 21 abr 2012 (UTC) O me dejas ayudarte o busco cosas malas de Applejack (?) de que forma sobornastes a cold para que en Pokémon Rumble Arena/Inscripciones tuvieras los ataques que quisieras? Psychic-boss70 13:33 21 abr 2012 (UTC) a vale, pero veras shinx no aprende todos los colmillos (el veneno no pero el resto si), no se pueden usar los movimientos de crianza (colm. hielo y fuego) y aun no aprende trueno, otra cosa es que inventes pruebas para el concurso de pokefanon master entre ellas por ejemplo cambiarle el genero a tu oc principal ewe (como me base en un cap de LVS solo tu puedes conceder el permiso de eso) y otra cosa Archivo:Swight_sprite.png y Archivo:Hipreen_sprite.png estos son los legendarios de mi region para que hagas las caratulas, si quieres saber los colores de la aventurina y la bosidiana mira en googlePsychic-boss70 14:16 21 abr 2012 (UTC) bloquea a este pedazo de n00b y voy a probar el tuto de entrenadoresPsychic-boss70 16:29 22 abr 2012 (UTC) Grax Fly muchas gracias por el OC lo utilizare,pero yo ya temia eso que me lo borraran asi que con tus bases hize este:Archivo:New_Alejandro.png me pensaré cual utilizar.Repito MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!! Patcho al rescate!! ya esta :D Archivo:Shaternoss_cara_mm.png este es el fake, de los que me imaginado, de mis favoritos, es planta siniestro y conoce un ataque que me invente (y puede que aprenda mas) Psychic-boss70 18:22 26 abr 2012 (UTC) Eh Que te parece si hacemos un crossover en LVS 43 l susario no heart no love molesta mucho El usuario no heart no love, a creado unas tartas imaginarias, y me esta molestando todo el rato porque dize que me las e comido. por favor ponga fin La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 18:25 28 abr 2012 (UTC) de acuerdo pero, si es, era nefer, y yo soy muy buena amiga de nefer porque lo a echo? La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 18:31 28 abr 2012 (UTC) Burocrata!!!! y mas... Bueno, felicitaciones, has cumplido el plazo para la mas alta categoria de administracion, burocrata. Esta categoria es irreversible, y te puedes poner la categoria de administradora cuantas veces quieras. Pero hay una sorpresa mas que prometi... Eres parte de la junta de gobierno!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Esto significa que eres la que mas manda en la wiki (junto a otros usuarios) y que puedes tomar desiciones que la beneficien (aunque igual ya lo hacias). Pero bueno, felicitaciones y gracias por editar durante mas de un año. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 16:10 29 abr 2012 (UTC) D8 Puedo crear una especie de Pokémon RPG pero en otra wiki? dices que si o te lanzo una patata Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 15:33 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Tarde muy, muy tarde Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 16:55 30 abr 2012 (UTC) ¿Por que? Hola sya. vi tu comentario en mi capitulo, ¿Por que lo pusiste? Si me lo dices intentare solucionarlo. Pero porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor no me bloques Volvi, y voy a ser mucho mejor 23:38 1 may 2012 (UTC) Vale Gracias supongo no fue esfuerzo y lo sabes Chocolaaaaaaate 18:43 2 may 2012 (UTC) Yap esta Concurso de Pokefanon Master: Pruebas al lado de la cara mm explicas la prueba y dejaremos que pase mas o menos, algo asi como un dia para que se acabe el plazo, pero tu lo decides, (eso si, tiene que ser poco tiempo)Psychic-boss70 20:51 4 may 2012 (UTC) Pues Segun el registro, parece que ya lo era, pero se fue. Supongo que no se lo he devuelto porque no edita nada. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 17:48 5 may 2012 (UTC). pero incumplio una reglaPsychic-boss70 18:27 6 may 2012 (UTC) era un rhyperior con partes de fake :V esos son fakes con partes de pokes, pero ese era un poke con partes de fake Aja mas o menos que te sucede 1- ESTA WIKI ES UN FANON NO hay que pedir permiso PARA SUBIR IMAGENES FANON PORQUE SE SUPONE QUE ES LIBRE 2- BAJO NINGUNA circunstancia HAY QUE PEDIR PERMISO SI ES UNA IMAGEN QUE SE REFIERA A ALGUN ARTICULO ESO PASA EN WIKIDEX 3- SE SUPONE QUE SI ¡¡NO!! ES UNA IMAGEN QUE TENGA QUE VER CON ALCOHOL ETC ETC SE PUEDE SUBIR A MENOS QUE SEA ROBADA 4- NO voy a retroceder ni borrar mis articulos porque una pibita me dice que no puedo subir fotos bla bla bla 5- UNA VEZ LE PREGUNTE A UN ADMIN QUE SI SE TENIA QUE PEDIR PERMISO PARA SUBIR IMAGENES EN WIKIDEX Y ME DIJO QUE NO, SUBI UNA FOTO HACK D UN MEWTWO EN WIKIDEX Y NO ME DIJERON NADA Y TU DE REPENTE DE LA NADA VIENES TU, A DECIRME QUE HAY QUE PEDIR PERMISO Y QUE SERE SUSPENDIDO, ACASO TENGO QUE PEDIR PERMISO MIRA NENA, TENGO 18 AÑOS NO SOY NINGUN BEBE NO PUEDES DECIRME QUE HACER PORQUE, YO SE BIEN LO QUE HAGO O QUE CREES TU QUE YO ESTOY SUBIENDO ALGUNA COSA NO APTA? CREO QUE TENGO RAZON Mega tyranitar 17:56 7 may 2012 (UTC)mega tyranitar Mega tyranitar 17:56 7 may 2012 (UTC) podrías bloquear al estupido que deshizo el capitulo 26 de pokemon next Psychic-boss70 16:57 8 may 2012 (UTC) ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Te espero en el concurso n.n! Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 19:31 8 may 2012 (UTC) :U Conectate esta super aburrido el chat :U Simon~ 22:37 11 may 2012 (UTC) FELICIDADES!!!! Archivo:Invitación_Fly.png Archivo:Tepig_icon.pngVolcán de NieveArchivo:Oshawott_icon.pngcon Alma de Oro. Archivo:Snivy_icon.pngMira mi Generación.Archivo:Axew_icon.png 02:53 12 may 2012 (UTC) como...... se supone que draco fue bloqueado por ese motivo, ya sabes, como te enterastes o como lo descubristes, o te lo inventastes Archivo:WTH.pngPsychic-boss70 16:58 16 may 2012 (UTC) Quiero que... ...Me hagas admin.Nahh,es broma,quiero que me hagas un especial de PELM.Crecer es mi fuerte 15:41 17 may 2012 (UTC) Shaternoss sprite!! Archivo:Shaternoss_Sprite.pngAsi me quedo :D y las garras Archivo:Shaternoss_garras_aparte.png te hice un modelo aparte para que las hagas como quieras :DPsychic-boss70 19:35 17 may 2012 (UTC) puedo usar a shadab para mi serie? nesecito un pokémon de tipo fantasma con evolucion alterna 'Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves...' 'lee si quieres... Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 22:02 18 may 2012 (UTC) me desbaneas porfabor? Grax Fly n.n ''Archivo:Don_patch.gifDL-Kun~ ''(~)'' Mensajeriahh :D ''•'' Im pervy ''(~)'' In my class .3.'' Archivo:Don_patch.gif 16:06 20 may 2012 (UTC) esto... sabes que si no rellenas la parte de inscripciones de investigadores de enigmas te quedas sin ella aunque me digas que te conserves 8U Psychic-boss70 18:31 21 may 2012 (UTC) Amiga Flyyyyy! Conectate amiga mia estoy muy aburrido u.u Simon~ 21:38 21 may 2012 (UTC) se me ocurrio una cosa :D yo hago uno volador puro, poke uno de lucha puro, y tu uno de fuego puro, que te parece la idea?Psychic-boss70 18:57 22 may 2012 (UTC) PD:acuerdate de mañana volver (si puedes) para hablar las ediciones (aun asi me lo pensare yo tambien) ... te vas a conectar hoy al chat?Psychic-boss70 17:58 23 may 2012 (UTC) Favor... Me puedes desbloquear del chat?Simon~ 21:42 25 may 2012 (UTC) Ok Gracias amiga mia, tu ya sabes para que Simon~ 21:45 25 may 2012 (UTC) Noticion!!! Explo bloqueo a Cold sin ningun motivo, si quieres explicaciones ven al chat inmediatamente :O Simon~ 22:05 26 may 2012 (UTC) Solicitud de Narrador Quiero ser narrador de RPG 2.0 así que, aquí te va un trailer: Despiertas en la mañana con deseos de poder partir, vajas a la cocina y te sientas a comer. Tu madre te dice que hoy es el día en que inicias tu aventura y que está enorgullecida. Terminas de comes y te despides mientras agarras tu mochila y montas en tu bici. En el camino al laboratorio te crusas con tu mejor amigo que te dice que también ha iciciado tu viaje y que espera verte pronto. Luego se va y tu sigues. ---- Un entrenador te reta a una batalla. El saca a un Patrat y tu a Eevee. El le ordena a su Patrat usar Hipercolmillo, acertando. Tu le dices a Eevee que use Bola Sombra, causando gran daño. ---- De repente, aparece un extraño señor y sale corriendo. Tu tratas de seguirle el paso pero lo pierdes de vista. Cuando miras al cielo, ves una nuve negra de color gris de la cual sale un rayo disparado hacia ti, tu lo esquiva y te preguntas quien o que te ha atacado. Hasta ahora eso, pero me encantan los RPG. Archivo:Tepig_icon.pngVolcán de NieveArchivo:Oshawott_icon.pngcon Alma de Oro. Archivo:Snivy_icon.pngMira mi Generación.Archivo:Axew_icon.png 23:30 26 may 2012 (UTC) My solicitude de narradore -Estas dormido y de repente tu poochyena te muerde la pierna para que te levantes,te vistes,desayunas,vas caminando hacia el laboratorio y te encuentras con un italiano raro que te da 200$ y se va por una tuberia -Vas por la ruta 1 con tu poochyena dispuesto a capturar un pokemon pero te encuentras con tu amigo que te reta a una batalla pokemon,el saca a roggenrola y tu sacas a tu poochyena por no tener otro,roggenrola ataca usando placaje pero poochyena lo esquiva,poochyena usa mordisco y es critico pero no muy eficaz. roggenrola usa fortaleza y poochyena usa bola sombra,roggenrola,exausto por tantos combates sin descanso,cae y ganas la batalla -tu y tu amiga van por un callejon y de repente un policia empieza a perseguir a unos hombres vestidos de negro que llevan una especie de maletin importante,decides seguir al policia y tu amiga te sigue a ti. Y pos hasta ahi .-. Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 23:49 26 may 2012 (UTC) '''Hola Fly, me encanta tu trabajo y todo lo que haces, ¿puedes ser narradora de mi RPG?, si aceptas muchisisisimas gracias :D Firma: Archivo:Eevee_icon.png Archivo:Leafeon_icon.png ^.^ Glaceon | Eevee | Leafeon ^.^ Archivo:Glaceon_icon.png Archivo:Eevee_icon.png 02:05 27 may 2012 (UTC) Puedes ser narradora de mi RPG? *Si dises,SI *Si dises,NO muchas gracias. --Renzo5X 02:12 27 may 2012 (UTC)Renzo are awesome--Renzo5X 02:12 27 may 2012 (UTC) olap fly, quiero ahcer una historia de esas de hoenn Gaga TelephoneI'm a Little Monster: Lady Gaga (L) The Born This Way Ball Tour ^u^ Gaga Alejandro Gracias, me alegro mucho de que aceptes ^.^, que raro, no sabía que te lo exigian, bueno, gracias nuevamente ^.^ Firma: Archivo:Eevee_icon.png Archivo:Leafeon_icon.png ^.^ Glaceon | Eevee | Leafeon ^.^ Archivo:Glaceon_icon.png Archivo:Eevee_icon.png 15:37 27 may 2012 (UTC) ahh, ok, esta bien, ahora pongo otra cosa ^.^ Firma: Archivo:Eevee_icon.png Archivo:Leafeon_icon.png ^.^ Glaceon | Eevee | Leafeon ^.^ Archivo:Glaceon_icon.png Archivo:Eevee_icon.png 17:53 27 may 2012 (UTC) 'fly' te puedes conectar al chat, es por un asunto urgente, no es mio, pero tampoco puedo decir de quien es pero si no, respondeme Psychic-boss70 20:18 27 may 2012 (UTC) Ok -.- Esta bien, dejaré de hacerlo. Pero Gallade se lo merece por abuso de poderes en contra de Rapo.Archivo:Tepig_icon.pngVolcán de NieveArchivo:Oshawott_icon.pngcon Alma de Oro. Archivo:Snivy_icon.pngMira mi Generación.Archivo:Axew_icon.png 00:31 28 may 2012 (UTC) Prueba de Narrador Hola Fly Voy a hacer las pruebas de narrador, espero no tener que crear las paginas de las aventuras ya que me da pereza Archivo:Awesome.png. Comienzo: Te levantas a 100 de emocion, despiertas a y bajas a la cocina. Tu madre y padre te cuentan sobre cuando tu padre fue entrenador durante el desayuno, luego se despiden, tomas tu mochila y te largas de aventuras. Vas al laboratorio y el/la profesor/a te saluda y te regala 5 pokeballs y una PokeDex, ademas de un desafio, te regalara un Inicial si vences a un chico que caba de iniciar. Batalla: (Contra Cheren) Has encontrado al chico que buscas! Su pokemon es fuerte pero tu quieres otro Pokemon, no te rendiras facilmente. Mandas a a usar Placaje, Cheren le dice a Purrloin que use garra sombra. La batalla se inclina para Cheren, no te rindes y usas nuevamente Placaje, Cheren manda a usar Venganza a Purrloin ¡Concentra toda su energia al cargarlo, es tu oportunidad! Encuentro: Llegas a Pueblo Terracota con Cheren, alli ven a un Hombre extraño que resulta llamarse Ghenchis. El y sus hombres con armaduras dicen que todos deben liberar a sus Pokemon, ustedes le contestan que esta loco y causan problmas, ¡Ahora tu y el Purrloin de Cheren deben luchar con el Sandile y el Woobat de los Reclutas del Equipo Plasma!. Espero aprobar, tambien entre a las aventuras. Archivo:Vs Juan (LAJ).PNG Juan el campeon y Sonya la Coordinadora Archivo:Vs Sonya.png Sorry: no podre participar en pokemon RPG 2.0 por problemas personales(estoy complicado de estudios) Renzo5X 10:50 28 may 2012 (UTC)Renzo are AwesomeRenzo5X 10:50 28 may 2012 (UTC) que es esto de: Nico-shinon,Heru-Hoen y Nax-shinon?, me lo podrías decir, es que no entiendo ni papa ._., y si me gusta, podría participar en eso :3?Psychic-boss70 12:48 28 may 2012 (UTC) Pruebas Avance: ' Al final, continuas por la ruta . El Sol abrasa, pero al menos una pequeña brisa de viento te ayuda a continuar. De repente ves, claramente, como a tus alrededores algo se ha movido. Observas un árbol muy sospechoso, untado con miel. Detrás se dislumbra una sombra. Te preguntas que habrá detrás de ese pino. Que harás? '''Batalla: ' El Treecko es bastante fuerte, te dices en tu cabeza. Pero sabes que tu lo hará bien. Tal como se lo has dicho, salta, y se sitúa detrás del Treecko. Ahora, aprovechando que está confuso, tú compañero le asesta una Doble Patada y vuelve a tu lado. Treecko, aún sigue confuso, sin saber que está pasando a su alrededor. Le das una última orden a ; éste termina con Treecko, dándole de lleno con un fuerte placaje. 'Encuentro Especial: ' Entras en el local del que proceden los ruidos y allí, para tu sorpresa, hay un miembro del Team Rocket. A su alrededor, la gente está horrorizado. Otro tipo más, perteneciente también a ese grupo, se acerca a tí y te dice: - Interesante ejemplar de . Seguro que al jefe le encantará. Y, sin más, le coge y echa a correr. Qué haras? ---------------------------------- Espero que esté todo bien :B Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,''[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 15:37 28 may 2012 (UTC) Nena quere ser narradora :3 *Avance Normal: Te levantas. Estás muy nervioso, pues vas a comenzar a viajar como coordinador/a. Te preparas lo más rápido que puedes y sales a mirar el correo. Allí había un paquete, ese paquete que tanto ansiabas. Subes a tu habitación y lo abres con rapidez. Había 3 pokeballs en su interior. Una de ellas tendrá a tu inicial... ¿A qué esperas para abrirla? *Batalla: Un chico de cabello aperlado te reta a un combate. Aceptas, ¿qué problema podía haber? Él saca a su mientras que tu sacas al tuyo. Le mandas usar , pero no sirve de mucho. Él te sorprende con un devastador que deja a muy débil. En ese momento, evoluciona. ¡Aprovecha la oportunidad! *Encuentro Especial: Estás con y de repente aparece Celebi de la nada. Una luz le envuelve. Luego os ciega a tu amigo y a ti. Cuando la luz desaparece, te das cuenta de que ya no estás en el bosque. Mejor dicho, ya no estás en tu época. Y lo más extraño de todo, ¿dónde está Celebi? y tú estáis abrumados. te llama y te señala a dos personas. Solo eres capaz de reconocer a una. ¿Quiénes serán? Espero que valga :3 ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? quiero entrar quiero entrar en pokémon RPG 2.0 puedo 'Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves...' 'lee si quieres... Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 16:37 28 may 2012 (UTC) te odio Fly, no te odio era para llamar tu atencion, cuando te puedas conectar al chat, te tengo que explicar una cosa. Archivo:PICHU_I.gif El rey de los pikachus Archivo:PIKACHU_I.gif Contacta conmigo Archivo:026-RAICHU.gifY mira en que estoy trabajando 20:40 29 may 2012 (UTC) POR FAVOR Perdonameee, si me recuerdas, perdonameee juro que no volverá a pasar! D: --A que Emolga es adorablee? :3 23:24 29 may 2012 (UTC) prueba narrador inicio dormido sientes un olor extraño, te despiertas, saltas de la cama al darte cuenta de que tu ventana esta llen de popo de (el ave de la región) agarras un papel y lo limpias, derrepente ves que ese papel era una nota de que ese dia tenias que ir al laboratorio. corriendo sales de habitacion y comes como jabalí. Sales de tu casa y el profesor(a) dormido en frente de tu casa lo despiertas y grita "aaaaah " luego se tranquiliza y te da tu pokemon inicial, 5 pokeballs, el mapa y las indicaciones. vas a tu casa otra vez y tu mamá te da dinero y las deportivas. Batalla sacas a tu (pokemon inicial en este caso un larvesta) para que disfrute el paisaje, cuando de la nada sale un cazabichos y saca a un kricketot, el cazabichos le ordena que use corte, pero tu larvesta lo esquiva con dificultad, larvesta hace lo mismo y le atina, le das palabras de aliento a tu larvesta y se anima, luego le ordenas que use ascuas, le pega al kricketot, es muy eficas, le ordenas que use disparo demora, y le pega a kricketot, pero este usa venganza, le dices a tu larvesta que use disparo demora, y le pega, le dices que use ascuas y le pega, kricketot usa su venganza y tu larvesta usa acuas, luego se cubre todo de humo, miras con una mirada penetrante al cazabichos y luego el humo se disipa y kricketot esta debilitado. Encuentro ves a alguien extraño al final de la ruta lo ves con un disfraz muy loco le pregusta quien es y que hace vestido haci pero con una sonrisa macabra te responde con un brutal no, molesto miras a tu alrededor y ves a otro hombre vestido igual a este le preguntas lo mismo y te dice que son una organizacion tratando de robar los pokémon de las personas para luego liberarlos, molesto le retas a una batalla el saca a un swampert con una obvia vemtaja pero de la nada sale una luz muy brillante era nada más ni nada menos que un palkia y te teletransporta a la ciudad ue sigue. eso es todo *hago mil reverencias* '''Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves... lee si quieres... 'Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 00:49 30 may 2012 (UTC) A ver Avance Normal: Vas caminando tranquilamente cuando te encuentras a un Panphy herido que haces? Batalla: Luchas con el Scycher y los ataques Encuentro Especial: El cmandante galaxia ta habia encerrado y no eres capaz de escapar cuando ves un barrote que esta un poco flojo que haces? P.D.:Las paginas deberian ser como antes ya que asi se prestaria mas atencion 16:38 30 may 2012 (UTC) A ver mejoremos la cosa Normal: Corres a traves de toda la rutas y despues entranas un rato tras esto retomas tu camino a Ciudad ??? cuando por fin ves una luz al final del bosque,cuando llegas ves a un entrenador que da golpes a su pidgey con una latigo gritando: Inutil, no sirves ahora veras lo que es bueno,¿ante esta situacion tu que haces? Batalla: Luchas con el Fearow Gigante tu Elektross ataca ferozmente pero el Fearow ni si inmuta luego tu Girafarig usa pisoton y nada cuando el Fearow ataca creando una pequeña rafaga y tus pokemon salen volando,tus pokemon vuelven y cae derrotados, todavia te queda tu Scizor pero sabes que es peligroso ¿que haces? Momento epico: Es tu gran batalla final ante el lider de los revolucionarios de Kanto luchas hastta no poder mas pero tu rival es demasiado fuerte,como tienes tus 6 pokémon debilitados no puedes hacer nada ante eso te cae una luz blanca y ante a ti apparece articuno ,todavia tienes tu masterball a si que te aconsejo que pienses rapido ¿capturas a articuno o no lo haces? es tu decision 17:04 30 may 2012 (UTC) :U Conectate, vale? Simon~ 22:07 30 may 2012 (UTC) DESBLOQUEAME Me has baneado?Si me has baneado (y aunque no me hayas baneado tu...)...DESBLOQUEAME PORFAVOR! Orange Victini,Ekaitz (sin ganas de firmar) narrador del RPG olap soy SOLo, oye fly, quiero hacer la prueba, te dejo aquí un parrafo aver si te gusta y me aceptas, oye en caso de que me dijeras que puedo ser narrador que hagó firmar en las solicitudes de los users y empezar a narrarlos? PRUEBA DE PARRAFO ''Aquella mañana soleada del pleno mes de Junio, te levantaste por el gran bochorno que el calor del sol te producía, tu pequeño empezó a darte saltos de alegría sobre tí, no sabías porqué lo hacía, pero pronto recordaste que hoy empezarías tu gran viaje como entrenador en la región de , te vestiste apresuradamente para ver al , que te dijo que tenía que hablar contigo. Una vez en el laboratorio, el te habló sobre un raro pokémon de la región, te dice que se llama , y te pide que vayas a casa de tu vecina a coger los informes sobre el misterioso pokémon. ¿Qué harás? Archivo:Mandibuzz_icon-1-.png(L) Layla ^u^: Dejame Mensajes :D! Visita mi dex, si quieres Jalea Dex Archivo:Skitty_mini.gif Rapo No me deja en para de meterse conmigo y como dice el joderme, se burla de mi, me gasta bromas pessadas,... NO SE QUE HACER!!!! Por favor, pon fin a esta era de molestacion de rapo hacia layla TE LO SUPLICO FLY!!! Y A LA VEZ ME DICE ESTO: Rapero: Layla para mierdaa ya estas tu, azed lo que querais te voy a decir la palabra que te adjunto idiota LAYLA QUE TE DEN POR CULO IDIOTA SUBNORMAL ESTUPIDA GILIPOLLAS COMEMIERDA PARA P*TA TU RETRASADA La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 17:16 1 jun 2012 (UTC) ... Archivo:Zangi.JPG el usuario Spadin21 a robado ese fake para crear la cara mm, D8< !!!Psychic-boss70 20:42 1 jun 2012 (UTC) Prueba (Espero que esta este mejor ewe) *Avance Normal: Te levantas de la cama, desayunas y te vistes. Vas corriendo hacia el laboratorio del profesor ????. Por el camino, recuerdas que te dejaste tu mochila en casa. Vas corriendo hacia alli, la recojes, y vuelves a tu carasaulbmino hacia el laboratorio. Llegas al laboratorio, el profesor ??? te da a elegir entre tres Pokeball que saca de su bolsillo. Contienen a: Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle. Sin dudar coges a Bulbasaur y te dirijes hacia la Ruta ???. *Batalla: **Vas andando por la ruta ??? y derrepente te encuentras con un Lillipup. Este sin dudarlo, embiste contra ti con un potente placaje, ¿que haras? **Respuesta jugador de Ej: Saco a mi Bulbasaur y le ordeno que esquive y luego hoja afilada. **Bulbasaur no logra esquivar el Placaje (85%), pero rapidamente contrataca con hoja afilada. Lilipup lo recibe de lleno (77%), este contrataca con placaje otra vez . Que haras? **Respuesta jugador de Ej: Le ordeno que bubasaur esquive y luego placaje. **Bulbasaur consigue esquivar! Bulbasaur hace un placaje pero falló. **Lilipup usa mordisco. Golpe critico! (Bulbasaur:74%) Que haras? **Respuesta de jugador de Ej: Ordeno a Bulbasaur Latigo Cepa! **Lillipup recibe el golpe de lleno, golpe critico! (59%). Lillipup usa Placaje! Que haras? **Respuesta Jugador de Ej: Le ordeno a bulbasaur que use hoja afilada. **Bulbasaur levanta a Lilipup con latigo cepa y lo estampa contra el suelo (45%). Lillipup esta aturdido, que haras? **Respuesta Jugador de Ej: Le lanzo una Pokeball. **Le lanzas la Pokeball. Y...Lillipup capturado! Le quieres poner un mote? *Encuentro Especial: (Región de Ejemplo: Sinooh) Vas a toda prisa hacia la Columna Lanza pero, ya es demasiado tarde, Helio ya ha invocado a Dialga, Venus y Ceres han sido derrotadas. Tu mision es detener a Helio y capturar a Dialga para que no haga mas mal. Tu rival, Israel, no puede combatir mas, comienza un combate solos tu y Helio en la que resultas el ganador. Te enfrentas cara a cara con dialga, comienza una batalla epica entre tu y el Pokémon Legendario. (Dime en los comentarios de el RPG si me aceptan o no ewe) Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.pngMeh is in the House (?) • Nin nin .3. Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.pngFrases Celebres! • Baka~ Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken_Geo.png 19:58 31 may 2012 (UTC) Voy a probar *Prueba del principio: Te despiertas en un día soleado, tú ??? te está esperando,y recuerdas que hoy empiezas tú aventura. Vas a prepararte velozmente, cojes tu mochila, cojes las 5 pokeballs que estabas reservando para esta ocasión y vas al laboratorio de ??? para que te de una pokedex. Con entusiasmo sales del laboratorio para empezar la aventura, pero de lo alegre que estanas, se te olvido que camino ibas a elegir, ¿entrenador o cordinador?. Al pensar en esto, te sientas en el suelo y te paras a pensar que hacer. '¿Que harás? ' *Batalla:Caminando por la ruta ??? por la cual decidistes empezar el camino, te encuentras un Zigzaagoon (ejemplo con zigzaagoon y treecko) el cual esta preparandose de forma desafiante, exacto, quiere combatir contra ti, treecko tambien tiene ganas de luchar y aceptas batallar contra el zigzaagoon, este ataca con un potente placaje, pero treecko aun conserva la energía y las ganas de lucha. '''¿Que harás? *Encuentro especial: (con un soldado del team rocket) Cuando por fin llegas a la ciudad ???, aparece un extraño personaje que te amenaza con un poderoso ekans para que les des tus pokémon, entondes sacas a Charmander para defenderte, el soldado al ver que podía defenderse contra su ekans, pero su ekans usando ladrón, te roba la mochila con todo su contenido y te desafía a un combate. Si ganabas te daría tu mochila y si perdías te robaría a tus pokémon. Al ver esto, aceptas el combate, tu charmander está muy preparado y decidido para derrotar a ese ekans, ekans usó malicioso para detener a charmander. ¿Que harás? Psychic-boss70 14:22 3 jun 2012 (UTC) Estem.... Que tipo le pondria a este fake Archivo:Nitch.PNG para la Serkai Dex? Se supone que es una Snitch de Harry Potter pero no se que tipo ponerle. Simon~ 17:38 3 jun 2012 (UTC) Osheeee.... Quiero participar en Pokémon RPG 2, pero tu serias mi narradora? Contestame porfavor. Simon~ 18:48 3 jun 2012 (UTC) etto mi mensaje de antes era una prueba para narrador e.e, me aceptas? Psychic-boss70 18:47 4 jun 2012 (UTC) bueh, ya da igual, estoy falto de imaginacion para hacer lo demas, seguramente lo haré mañana o puede que no lo haga -w- fake destacado tu ya habias propuesto y ganó. Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves... lee si quieres... '''Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 22:18 4 jun 2012 (UTC) El heroe de unova Buenos dias,quisiera saver Por que borraste la pagina el heroe de unova,era esbozo pero lo iria mejorando poco a poco,ya me tenia que ir a estudiar ingles por eso no lo continue. atte:Poke.Hero.12Poke.Hero.12-¿cual es tu proxima conquista? 23:55 4 jun 2012 (UTC) El heroe de unova Buenos dias,quisiera saver Por que borraste la pagina el heroe de unova,era esbozo pero lo iria mejorando poco a poco,ya me tenia que ir a estudiar ingles por eso no lo continue. atte:Poke.Hero.12Poke.Hero.12-¿cual es tu proxima conquista? 23:57 4 jun 2012 (UTC) Narradora Aqui la solicitut *Principio: Te lebantas, te vistes,.... Al bajar, tu querido ??? estaba ancioso de verte, y miras el claendario y ves que hoy comienza tu aventura, vas a por tu mochila y ves que tu ??? te la a preparado, y vas corriendo al laboratorio de ???, mientras vas de camino al laboratorio piensas si ser coordinador, o entrenador. Llegas al laboratorio de ??? y te da a elegir un pokemon, lo eliges y comienza tu aventura. Que passa? *Batalla: Caminando por la ruta ??? hacia el pueblo ??? te encuentras por ejemplo a un lillipup, que quiere luchar contra ti. Tu acceptas y entonces sacas al pokemon ??? ( un torchic por ejemplo ``ejemplo´´ ) Entonces el lillipup ataca con placaje, y tu con ascuas, el lillipup se asusta y se va '''Que passa? *Encuentro: En el pueblo ??? te encuentras con uno de tus amigos de la infancia que dice que va a por los listones y entonces te dice que ya tiene 1 liston, y te pide que luches contra el para practicar para el siguiente concurso, tu acceptas y comienza el combate. Tu amigo saca a un bulbasaur y tu a torchic, tu rival usa latigo cepa, y tu usas ascuas, le quemas el bulbasaur y el latigo cepa y ganas. te dice que repitamos otra vez y se va. Todo esto, puedes contar en que lo hare, pero plis dejame La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 17:57 5 jun 2012 (UTC) fly puedo ser tu wikiamigo? si dices que si ponme a zoroark y gracias. Renzo5X 03:04 6 jun 2012 (UTC)RenzoX5Renzo5X 03:04 6 jun 2012 (UTC) Pokefanón Magazine Hola, has dicho en los comentarios que te gustaría ayudar con las tiras cómicas, acepto encantado. Responde en mi página de discusión ¡Vamos ha hacer unos chorizillos! ¡Kamikazae!¡ Lee pokémon rumble adventures! 12:30 6 jun 2012 (UTC)